ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nodnarb
Nodnarb is a villainous duplicate in Brandon 10. Appearance In The Original Series, Nodnarb, previously known as Brandon Clone, has the same appearance of Brandon. However after a genetic incident involving the Omnitrix, Brandon Clone had mutated into a alien mixature of 10 of Brandon's Aliens involving Freezefire, Ro-Warasaur, Big Boo, Anglerfish, Upgrade, Four Arms, Heatblast, Wildmutt, Diamondhead, and Grey Matter. In Alien Force, Brandon Clone regains the same appearance of Brandon (now in his teenager form) except after the Omnitrix paused his genetic transformation and scrabbled his DNA, Brandon Clone has the same appearance except with opposite colors. He now wears a red jacket instead of a green one, black jeans instead of blue ones, grey hair instead of black hair, red eyes instead of green eyes and his shoes have switched from Black and White to White and Black. Origin In The Original Series, Brandon Clone was created from a cloning machine made by Brandon Tennyson. His entire purpose was to clean up Brandon's messes in his laboratory. However, Brandon Clone grew tired of working as he wanted to do and be so much more. Pretending to continue working, Brandon Clone managed to take Brandon by surprise and steal his Omnitrix. From then, Brandon Clone caused havoc across the town with his stolen Omnitrix and he manged to escape Brandon with his new one. Unfortunately for him, Brandon managed to track Brandon Clone, defeat him and sent him into the Capture Zone. History Later in the series, Brandon Clone reappears where himself, Brandon and other alien species have been kidnapped into becoming fighters and to battle each other for the sake of entertainment. Brandon Clone then, somehow, absorbed Brandon's Omnitrix when they were in the same arena. Brandon Clone then transformed into a mutated version of 10 of Brandon's aliens based off of his choosing (Freezefire, Ro-Warasaur, Heatblast, Fourarms, Diamondhead, Big Boo, Upgrade, Grey Matter, Ripjaws and Wildpup). After getting nowhere with their fighting, they perform a temporary truce into getting out of the arena ship. However, Brandon Clone betrays Brandon but Brandon later defeats him. Brandon Clone makes his final appearance in the show when he teams up with The Conqueror to defeat Brandon once and for all. However, Brandon gains Master Control over his Omnitrix at the time which makes their chance much more difficult. To lure Brandon out, Brandon Clone and the Conqueror attack Coco but are tricked into being sucked into the Capture Zone along with Brandon, himself. Brandon Clone manages to catch Coco when he went back for Brandon and the two use this opportunity to get the Omnitrix. However, Brandon escapes with Coco and his powers leaving both the Conqueror and Brandon Clone trapped in the Capture Zone. In between both series, Brandon Clone managed to make his own type of Omnitrix which wouldn't work properly because it needed alien DNA. He then hacked into the original Omnitrix's signal and obtained half of the aliens that Brandon was supposed to receive. The Omnitrix then reset his Human Form which made him take the appearance of the current 15 year old Brandon however Brandon Clone managed to keep the Galvan DNA from his mutation. Using his Galvan Intelligence along with his default understandings, he built a generator and created a portal to escape the Capture Zone. With his new Omnitrix and form, Brandon Clone made his way to Earth through the portal. In Alien Force, Brandon Clone terrorizes aliens on Earth and people that know Brandon in order to get information from them on the whereabouts of Brandon 10. Brandon Clone then wrecks havoc across town once and a while and visits the Burger Hut that Brandon goes to most of the time. Brandon Clone finally meets Brandon and the team only for them to attempt to stop him from continuing his evil ways. He escapes to a warehouse where he battles Brandon for the final time. A genetic charge released from the Omnitrixes changes Brandon Clone's genetic structure and pauses his transformation into a Galvan making him half Human and Half Galvan. Brandon Clone's Omnitrix becomes unstable and disintegrates which makes his defenseless against the team so he retreats but ends up knocking himself out. He is then taken to a Mechanic Prison. After spending quite some time in Prison, the Conqueror breaks him out of it in exchange for assistance with assembling the Omnitrix. He is then taken to Conqueria to wait till the Conqueror returns with the final piece of the Omnitrix. When he does, Brandon Clone takes the pieces onboard a shuttlecraft back to Earth where he returns to his old cave to work on it. By the time the Conqueror arrives, the New Omnitrix has been assembled. Brandon Clone then programs the New Omnitrix into a gauntlet and hacks the Original Omnitrix's signal to obtain the current alien transformations. However, the New Omnitrix needs the Original One in order to unlock previous forms so Brandon Clone then makes a second alliance with the Conqueror in order to gain the Omnitrix, defeat Brandon and unlock the Galvan form. Brandon Clone then adds a new feature to the New Omnitrix when "upgrades" the alien forms and goes out to eliminate the threats of any of Brandon's allies. However, knowing that Bill escaped him, he goes to a Mechanic Base and Amy's house. Even though attacking both places, he failed to eliminate his targets however he managed to make them immobile for the moment. When Brandon shows up to stop him, Brandon Clone faces off against Brandon and makes his claims that he is his own person. To prove this, Brandon Clone changes his name to Nodnarb making him the opposite of what Brandon stands for. The two then transform into Crusher but Nodnarb ultimately proves himself superior when he transforms into an evolved version of Crusher and dominates Brandon into making him surrender to the Conqueror. However, Nodnarb is tricked by the Conqueror and taken down by his genetically advanced droid army. When defeated, The Conqueror takes him aboard his spaceship and throws him in a cell. Nodnarb then remains in his new cell until the Conqueror returns to have Nodnarb customize the Omnitrix to his needs. Nodnarb then does this after eatting his burger and seeing that there is no choice in refusing. This operation involved him inserting the Omnitrix into the Conqueror's chest. Nodnarb was then put back in his cell after the operation but escaped when the controls to the cell door broke. He then made a truce with Brandon when the Conqueror became too powerful to stop and gave him the New Omnitrix which was given the name the Ultimatrix by Brandon based off of Nodnarb's attempt at coming up with a title. After examing the ship's systems, Nodnarb ran to the escape pod room and launched himself from the ship before it explodes or impacts with Earth however Brandon launches into him when he used an escape pod and changed the direction of the escape pod causing Nodnarb to boost into deep space. He then vowed to get his revenge on Brandon. Goal Brandon Clone's goal was originally to clean up Brandon's lab until he discovered his new goal which was to become his own person which is the opposite of Brandon himself. After Brandon has stopped him from being evil, his new goal was to destroy Brandon and show the world what he is made of. When Brandon Clone was released from the Capture Zone in Alien Force, his new goal was to show the world what he is made of and then when he was defeated by Brandon once again, his goal was changed to destroy Brandon again. Now his goal is to prove to the universe that he is his own person and not a clone version while getting his revenge on Brandon. And then he was seemingly beaten by Brandon once again, thus changing his goal to getting his revenge on Brandon. Appearances Original Series *The Other Me (First Appearance) *Brawl *The Revenge of the Conqueror Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Re-Appearance) *The Final Fight Part 1 *The Final Fight Part 2 Reboot *The Other Me (First Appearance) Video Games *Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey (Cameo) Online Games Trivia *Brandon Clone wasn't given a proper name until The Final Fight Part 1. *Brandon Clone's enhanced intelligence comes from his Galvan DNA which he choose to keep from his mutation in the Original Series. *In Brandon 10: Hero of Earth, Brandon uses the cloning technology that was used to create Brandon Clone to create another clone of himself to assist him in battle (also known as multiplayer). *Nodnarb comes from the name Brandon however backwards. *Despite claiming to be a different person from Brandon, he still looks similar and shares some qualities. *Nodnarb seems to have a weakness for Burgers and when people consider him to be a clone. *Nodnarb makes a cameo in Brandon 10: Genetic Journey where he is stranded on an orange planet. *As seen in the rebooted version of The Other Me, "Brandon Clone" gets tantrums when referred to as a Clone. Gallery Brandon 10 - Brawl.png|Brandon Clone Mutated in Brawl BrandonFireAFF.png|Brandon Clone in the beginning of A Familiar Face TFFConqNod.png|Nodnarb in a cell in The Final Fight Part 2 Category:Villains in Brandon 10 Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Clones Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Characters Category:Characters in Brandon 10